STARGATE: BLOOD AND CHROME
by Red Leader
Summary: The year is 2100, Earth is the capital of the Tau'ri Alliance. Peace in the galaxies are not as it seems as they discovered a race who want to extinguish humanity. This is a crossover between STARGATE and BSG 2003 Blood and Chrome. The first Cylon war.
1. Prologue

_Notes: I do not own Stargate sg-1 or any other stargate related stuff. They are the property of MGM and Also Battlestar Galactica: Blood and Chrome. I haven't touch fanfiction for a couple years and my grammer is not perfect. Let me know if you want me to continue with the saga._

Prologue

Alliance Academy

June 20, 2100

 _It wasn't long for the people of Earth to know that there is life in the universe; that they are not alone. It has taken several years for the government of all nations to disclose the information until there are no more threats posed to the planet and to the galaxies. Their meager existence is not set on one planet but of several planets and galaxies._

 _In 1948, a discovery of a device was uncovered by an American archeologist during a dig in Giza, Egypt. It wasn't much to tell what it does and what it can do as it was kept in a military facility under NORAD. Several scientists experimented with the device. They activated the device by accident and a single scientist went through. They thought they had an understanding what the device does, but after the device shut down; not knowing that the scientist just journeyed through the stars and ended up on another planet. They shut down the project and kept it in storage._

 _In 1990, Katherine Langford; the daughter of the archeologist who founded the device had asked the U.S government to reopen the project under military control. The government approved of the project and she recruited scientist to help after signing a non disclosure agreement. During the 4 years; they could not make head or tales. They were missing a single piece to the puzzle until Katherine Langford recruited the help of a fringe archeologist Daniel Jackson._

 _Daniel Jackson translated the hieroglyph and discovered the name of the device "STARGATE". After activating the STARGATE; the military sent a MALP through the STARGATE to see if it's safe to travel through. As soon as it was safe to travel; the military sent Colonel Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill and his team including Dr. Jackson through. On that day; the galaxy will never be the same as human history and existence of alien being will be rewritten in the history books._

 _A parasitic alien race impersonating Egyptian god Ra…_

Cadet Ray Reyes put down his tablet on the bed and closes his eyes as he lay down. He opens his eyes moments later and turns his head to stare at the clock on the oak nightstand. _1300\. Great, have 1 more hour until my next class._ He grabs his tablet on the bed and begin to look through his class schedule.

"Exobiology 101" Then reviews the syllabus on the course that he has to take and turns it off and place it on the nightstand. He grabs his phone and started to make a video call. "Mom?"

"Ray, how are you settling at the ACADEMY on Earth?" the other voice on the end said in a Spanish accent. She has noticeable beautiful smile but where she is the million dollar question. A decal of the Stargate and the symbol of Earth was on the background. Then the name of a ship USS BELLEROPHON is capitalized on the bottom screen and CAPTAIN RITA REYES below in small print.

"It's fine mom, but how long until I get to choose what command I want to be in?" He said as he stares at the ceiling and twirling his black Academy cap. On his cap a shield decal with a V upside down symbol and a silver STARGATE encircling it and a name ALLIANCE ACADEMY.

Captain Rita Reyes tries to reassure her son. "Your dad and I went through the same rigorous and dull classes in our first year in the academy." She said. "What command are you interested in?"

"Fleet Command, I want to captain a ship like you." Ray rolls his eyes. "But I don't need learn about the history of the STARGATE." He muffled. "We are given a history lesson in high school." He said as he places his palm above his forehead.

"It's not the same as High School. You were given what the government has unclassified," Rita Reyes stated before the lights in the room dims and the klaxon sounds.

" _Captain Reyes to the bridge."_ the embodied female voice said over the intercom.

She looks at her son one more time before kissing her hands and placing it on the camera. "I have to go. I love you." She said and turns off the monitor.

* * *

 **TSS BELLEROPHON**

 **CYGNUS ARM**

The Bellerophon is a brand new class in the Tau'ri Fleet Command. It's a Beliskner Class Dreadnaught. It's modeled after Thor's flagship The O'Neill, before the Asgard killed themselves off because they could not solve their cloning problems. It's the same design as the Beliskner that includes pulse beam for close air support and beam cannon weapons for ship to ship battle. It has not been tested in battle since the Bellerophon just came out of the dry dock and it's on a shakedown cruise.

The ship has 2 intergalactic drives. There is a hyperspace drive and the wormhole drive. The hyperspace drive is a standard to all Tau'ri Alliance ship including fighters and bombers. The wormhole drive is still in it's infancy stages since it require great amount of power to use the drive. Only an emergency it can be used. Tau'ri scientist on Atlantis studied the wormhole drive discovered a way to use the wormhole drive without requiring large amount of energy from Alliance ships. They went back to study Asgard ship building capability and maneuverability with the help of the Asgard Computer Data Core and design a ship that's large enough.

The original Asgard ship has a Neutrino Ion Generator that powers the ship engines and weapons. Since neutrino are hard to come by; they just install four Naquadria instead. The engine room is about the size of a football field that 4 to 10 engineers have to maintain and operate in shifts.. Naquadria become unstable if more power is extracted from it.

After several months of study, they came up with the design of the Asgard O'Neill Class. Thor's second ship named after the Alliance founder and President General Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill. They made the design human built that doesn't include the fins that's in the Asgard design. They gave the design to the FLEET COMMAND, NAVAL OF OPERATION. It didn't take long for FLEET COMMAND gave final approval of the new class of ship; paying homage to the ASGARDS.

Captain Rita Reyes, the Commander of the newest ALLIANCE vessel enters the bridge. She has been Captain of the ship for a few days, thinking taking the ship on a shakedown cruise was an easy task. Before being assigned to the BELLEROPHON; she was XO of a Prometheus class destroyer. She clips her braided and began to bark orders.

"Commander Wolf, sit rep?" she said as she smiles. One of the crewmen handed her a tablet for her to check off. The name almost sounded like one of the characters in a classic Sci-Fi series that she enjoys now and again.

"Ma'am, we are picking up radio transmissions from an uncharted system near the Cygnus cluster" Commander Wolf, a Salish male about six feet tall and medium built approach the holographic plotting table said. He is from PXY-887, now it's known as Salishia.

Salishia is a thriving planet Alliance inhabitated by Indians Tribes. Ever since the public knowledge of the STARGATE program, Native tribes from the Abenaki Tribe to the Zuni Tribe made a pilgrimage to Salishia. On the planet, they are free from government oppression; keeping them in reservation and limiting their movements.

"radio?" she ask as she sat

The holographic plotting table showed 12 planets and then it zoomed to the largest planet. The detailed of the hologram is precise as it reveals the details of 12 huge ships and several thousands fighters in a defensive position over a large planet. As it zooms out, red reticules showed 2000 scythe looking fighters approaching the defenders. Then it projects the distance between Alliance and the Cygnus cluster 2 LY from Alliance Space to the Cygnus Cluster.

"Getting no life signs on the attacking ships." Said the sensor operator added the reading on the holographic display.

"How about the other group that's fighting the attacking ships."

"They're human ma'am." She said as her jaw dropped.

"Spit it out Ensign." Captain Reyes said as she went over to the ensign's station and saw the readings. She couldn't her eyes and what she was reading. "One hundred billion."

"What?" Commander Wolf couldn't he was hearing. "One hundred billion human, how is this possible."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Captain Reyes stated the idiom meaning that they will deal with the problem later. "Ms Haley," she called to the COMM officer.

"Yes ma'am"

"Upload the data to Fleet Command; I want to know what our next move and if it's in Rules of Engagement." Captain Reyes ordered as she stares into the holographic display.

"They haven't call for help." Commander Wolf stated. "We are not to interfere with internal matter of other worlds unless requested."

"Ma'am, sensors reading two small craft approaching, also its indicating weapons fire from both small craft."

* * *

The human pilot flying a sword shape space fighter chasing after craft half his own size through a nebula rolling his fighter and shooting it's cannon missing he target. He seems to enjoy chasing after the craft as they exit the nebula the silver oval shape craft made a maneuver that human pilot cannot make without losing consciences.

"Oh FRAK!" The male pilot cursed as he banks left to avoid the weapons fire from the oval shape craft.

The Oval shape craft fired at the human piloted craft, hitting the starboard wing and engines. It caused the sword shape craft to spin uncontrollably. The pilot pulls an ejection lever, causing the canopy to be jettison. Seconds later the ejection system launches him into space in line of sight of the oval shape craft. Helpless while floating in space, the oval ship hovers over the pilot and fired.

The man floating in space was about to meet his maker, when all of sudden his is engulfed by a bright light and ended in a room. Not any other room. He thought he is in Olympus , the home of the gods.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well, I didn't expect this story to be a fave among the readers out there. So, this is the next chapter and it will be a while for chapter 2. Oh, sorry about the wrong timeline.

Chapter One

The Bellerophon is in the Alliance side of the border monitoring the situation on a few light-years from the Cygnus Cluster. FLEET COMMAND has given a go ahead to assess the volatile situation that is present on the other side of the border and report back to FLEET COMMAND. Also they are given the right to use force to defend itself against attacks or threat of attack.

As soon as they were given the green light; Captain Reyes orders the ship to be cloak and cross the border.

They come across a Nebula that separate the two borders a few kilometers away, still tracking the 2 ships that are fighting each other.

"He's going to get himself killed." Commander Wolf said as he stoically watches the two craft going after each other.

But the human pilot made a rookie mistake as the oval shape ship made a maneuver that will crush a human without inertial dampeners. The human pilot ejected and immediately beams aboard the Bellerophon.

"Commander Wolf, you have the bridge while I greet our new guest." Reyes said as she head of the bridge. "Have a marine detachment in transporter room."

As soon as the BELLEROPHON rescued the pilot from getting killed by his enemy; the pilot looks around the room only to reach for his weapon that had been holstered to his ankle. Well, it wasnt there. He remembered loading his pistol and holstering to his ankle before going on duty. He smiles and looks around the room. Several marines in full body armor and a visor that's covering their faces, they're weapons were raised as he tried to feel for his weapon.

"Frak me?" He said as he smiles and raises his arm in surrender.

"Marines, stand down." Captain Reyes ordered the marines as she enters the room. The automatic door makes a hiss as it closes. "Ten hut!"

The Marine stood to attention as Captain Reyes approaches the pilot they rescued. "Dismiss," she gave another order to the marines as they started to file out of the room.

"You can put your arms down now. You are not a prisoner." Reyes reassured him.

The pilot put his arms down and curves his head as if he understood what they are saying. He slowly took off his helmet and started to smile and combs his brunette hair with his fingers. He sees an attractive brunette approaching him.

"I'm Captain Rita Reyes of the Tau'ri Alliance ship Bellerophon."

"First Commission Officer William Adama of the Colonial Battlestar Galactica but you can call me Husker."" The pilot said as he salutes at an officer and wink at her. "How did I get here?" He is bewildered to what he is seeing. It's not like any other ships in the Colonial Fleet.

 _Oh great, a kid out of the Academy._ Reyes said to herself. "Follow me"

"Where to Captain, hope it's to your quarters to have some one on one if you catch my drift?" Before catching something gold on her finger that represent she is married.

"Oh God!" she tries not to smile as she lean her head back in bemusement. "No, med bay," Also she wonders why he hasn't express interest of who rescued him. "You're not concern who rescued you."

Adama just shrugs his shoulder. "I see one space faring race and I wonder if there is another civilization out there in the stars that is like us."

As the door to the elevator hissed open and closes after they enter, the panel opens up to reveal the transport point. She taps on the medical bay and instantaneously they are there. The door hiss opens and the exit the transporter.

The medical bay is running a skeleton crew; they didn't expect to go on a mission and expecting to go in combat with only a single doctor and a few nurses.

Adama didn't flinch when they reach the medical deck of the ship. He didn't feel as if the elevator moved at all. "Before the war, our people strive for better and sophisticated technology to better ourselves."

While Adama is sitting on the medical bed twittering his fingers together and looking around the med bay, he is sure that he is not in a Colonial ship. There is a lot of lights blinking and monitors showing something that he cannot make out or read. He looks to his side is another computer monitor showing his bio signs. But the most interesting he see's is Captain Reyes talking to a doctor a few moments ago, gave him a full checkup with a strange device. But sitting and doing nothing when he should be out there fighting the Cylon. He waited long enough and got off the bed and approach Captain Reyes the Doctor.

"I have to go and fight the Cylon." Adama said as he paces around the office.

"For a hot shot pilot; you are itching for a fight with these Cylons." Captain Reyes. She put her hands on his shoulders and reassured him. "Doctor, is he healthy enough to be release from your care?"

"No harm done Captain."

"These Cylon killed many of my friends…" Adama sat down on the empty chair. "I'll be caught dead if I don't go out there and kill those mother frakers for what they are doing to my people."

"I think you need to tell us about everything."

* * *

 **Briefing Room**

The next hour was crucial; all the ship's senior staff is in attendance as they sat at their respected chairs. They're waiting for the meeting to begin when Captain Reyes and William Adama enters the room. All of the officers stood to attention.

"At ease," Captain Reyes ordered the officers.

The officers sat back down.

"Let's get this briefing started." Tapping the computer monitor on the wall and the holographic projection lit up revealing the Tau'ri Alliance logo. "I would like to introduce First Commission Officer William Adama."

As soon as they heard first commission officer, they groan as if that he is not a seasoned officer but just a cadet from off from school.

Adama took to the podium and starts to list the things he has accomplished during the brief time fought in the Cylon war. He also mention what the Cylon was doing to human civilian and how they experimented on them. But he never mentions who the Cylon was until Commander Wolf have a question who is the Cylon.

"Who are the Cylon?" Adama repeated the question handed to him. He just can't hide it anymore. He have to tell them. He has to tell who the Cylon are and who created them and how they rebelled against their masters.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: To raise some of your concern, William Adama is a hot shot pilot and a natural at the Academy. That is his weak point including the women he frakked. Since I wrote this during my 8 hour waiting for my flight and then another 8 flight from South Korea to San Francisco, there bounds to be some mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 2

 **DJERBA SKI RESORT PLANET**

 **CYLON RELAY STATION**

Before the Cylon took the ice planet of Djerba; it was Colonial sky resort. The planet is in the heart of the Cylon space. Not too long ago, a Colonial Ghost Fleet lead by an Orion class stealth ship Osiris was able to infiltrated a software engineer and two pilots. Their task was to rendezvous with the marines already planet side and upload a virus into the Cylon Relay Station but their escape plan was cut short of a miracle when the Cylon Base Star ambushed the Osiris. The Base Ship unleash hundred of raiders; crippling the Osiris and disabling their ability to jump. The Commander of the Osiris made the decision to make a suicide run against the Cylon Base Ship and detonate their nuclear ordinance.

The three Infiltrators mission were met with difficulty when their Raptor crash landed a few klicks from the mission objective. The Marines they were suppose to rendezvous was dead except for a craze EDO specialist who survived. They made their way towards the abandon ski resort and met by four new Cylon models; they were easily destroyed but the EDO specialist is killed during the battle.

Once they proceed with the mission, the software engineer uploaded instead of a virus but information of fleet movement and location of the ghost fleet that are hiding in Cylon space. It was the ECO that is suspicious of the female software engineer and shot her on the shoulder. The Pilot was none other than Ensign William Adama who questions his ECO. When the software engineer shot his ECO, that made Adama have questions and his feelings. He let down his guard when the software engineer shot him in the shoulder. She were about to kill Adama, but the gun was empty. Adama and his ECO Coker left the Relay Station and waited for a rescue. A Raptor were able to rescue him and Coker and jump back to Colonial Space.

A few hours after the rescue, hundreds of Cylon Base ship orbits the planet. Somehow, the Colonial military hit every bases and Centurion infantry movements in Colonial space, causing all Cylon forces to retreat into their own space. Every few days, Centurion High Command would test the defenses and hit the Colonial target and jump back, they want to get their revenge on a particular Ensign by the name of William Adama. They was lucky enough to give false information for the Galactica to send Lt. William Adama into a trap that eventually demoted him.

11 years into the War against the humans that enslaved them, almost losing to the humans that created them and needing a strategic course of action that will bring the humans to their knees. Onboard the Cylon Base ship, a human female cyborg watches the monitors in the central hub of the Cylon Command. She glances at the other monitors where it shows thousands of raiders launching an offensive on Caprica.

She approaches the Gold Centurion. "How will it help us by sending our kind to their slaughter?"

The Gold Centurion red scanner scans the Cyborg and replied. "Cylon High Command calculated a high probability of success crippling their fleet."

Then the Baseship DRADIS picked up a single Raider occupied by Centurions had jumped in system. A Raider doesn't usually jump back to the fleet unless they have intelligence; usually it flies back to nearest Baseship or ambush the enemy.

"It's uploading new information." She said as she checks the computer terminal.

"Download is complete." Said one of the silver Centurions operating on the ship's compute network and open a video file.

The monitor plays the recording of an encounter with a Viper Pilot ejecting and floating in space. Then a beam of light engulfs the pilot and disappearing from the Centurions sight. Then the video shows changing the spectrum to reveal a slight silhouette of ship not of Colonial design. The Gold Centurion freezes the frame of the silhouette and studies it.

"Cylon High Command has received new information." The Gold Centurion said as he put the silhouette of the ship on every monitor and transmitting to the entire fleet of Baseship that are not engaged in combat and the ones that are engaged in combat. "High probability of capture is 99.9%. By your command."

The Gold Centurion have to say anything; communicating through their wireless binary code will cause the Colonial Intelligence a hard time deciphering since there are limited number of computer engineer in the Colonial military.

* * *

 **AERILON**

Colonial Marines going door to door in the urban guerrilla fight against Cylon Centurions who captured the capital city of Gaoth. It was the strategic point for the Cylon to cut off the Colonial food supply, starving them to point where civilian government be forced to negotiate. Twelve years into the war; millions died from starvation.

A Gunnery Sergeant with his weapons drawn to a patrolling Cylon Column of Tanks hid in the rubble that once to be a convenient store. He held his fist to let his men to stay down as the Cylon Column passes by. Raiders could be heard overhead fighting the Colonial Viper; that might distract the Cylon patrol.

One of the marines who is watching the skies notices 5 Cylon troop transport ship and a heavy transport jumps in and landed in the city center.

The Cylon Column stops what they were doing and ran towards the transport ships

"We are frakked sir."

"Shut your godsdamned mouth."

"They brought in reinforcement."

It was not adding up to the Gunnery Sergeant as he notices no Cylon disembarking the transport ship.

"You see what I am seeing?"

"Yeah, they are retreating."

"But why?"

"It's our chance to call for an artillery strike on the transport ship."

Above the skies of the farm world, raiders are disengaging from the dogfight as they return to their Baseship.

"Are you seeing this?" Said one of the pilots.

"Let's return the favor."

Viper pilots who were about to be shot down by a Cylon Raider turn their ship around and chase after them; gunning them down in the process without any return fire. As soon as all the heavy transport and troop transport are loaded into the Baseship, it jumps out of the system.

* * *

 **BATTLESTAR GALACTICA**

 **10000 KILOMETERS FROM THE NEBULA**

Commander James Johansson looks at his dradis display overhead, the DRADIS display is clear except for Colonial transponders. Warstars are there to protect his six and forward position in case the Cylon jumps in. 2 Days charting the Nebula, he has sent out a dozen CAPS and all return except for pilot who is a thorn in his backside. He had to demote the former Lieutenant twice for several infractions on and off the ship. But he has not informed Colonial Admiralty of William Adama demotion.

12 _MONTHS AGO_

 _BRIG_

" _What am I going to do with you Lt. Adama?" Commander Johansson said as he stares at The Lieutenant from the other side of the jail cell._

 _Adama rubbing his temple from the night of heavy drinking and getting into a scuffle with other pilots, his left eye is bruised and a cut lip. He approaches the Commander with seething teeth as if he wanted to punch him between the bars._

" _I'm done with this war."_

" _Ever since we rescued from Djerba; you have changed." Commander Johansson stated. "War can change a person."_

" _You think you know me!" Adama snarls again. "I was lied too."_

" _The Cylon retreated back to their space because of a lie!" He continues. "You think we didn't embed a worm to get into the Cylon while…"_

" _You motherfrakker!" Adama slams his fist on the bars. "You knew she was a Cylon spy." Snot started to ooze from Adama nose and snarling like a pitbull._

" _The Colonial Admiralty didn't just recruit a former associate who were involve with the Cylon uprising when she upgrade their MGU." Commander Johansson knew what it was about. "All this insubordination for a woman you barely knew and frak?" He opens the jail cell. "Once you get your head out of your ass and sober, see me in my office."_

"Sir, we have located his Viper's transponder."

"Where the hell is he?"

"We have dradis contact 5000 klicks from the Nebula."

Commander knew he have to jump, leaving the only person the Colonial Admiralty favored.

"Contact the fleet to jump back to Colonial space." He ordered the COMM officers. "Spool the jump drive."

"Yes sir!"

As soon as their jump drive warmed up, they immediately jump back to Colonial Space.

* * *

 **CYLON FLEET**

 **5000 KILOMETERS FROM NEBULA**

Fifty Cylon Baseships jumped 5000 kilometers away from the Nebula, narrowly missing the Colonial Fleet lead by the Galactica herself but only to ignore it before they jump back to Colonial Space. Every minute, more and more Baseships and spitting out Raiders and heads toward the mouth of the Nebula.

"Is this wise?" The Cyborg ask the Gold Centurion as she paces around the plotting table.

The Gold Centurion scans the cyborg and went back looking at the readout and plotting their next move.

"High probability of 99.9% of success overwhelming the ship and capturing it for High Command," it said by not arguing with the Cyborg created by High Command. "Your argument is unmerited."

"I'm not arguing the merits of this mission." She approaches the Gold Centurion and uses her fingers to touch the metal exoskeleton of it's face.

He scans her again and 3 Guardian Centurion grabs her.

"High Command has warranted your deactivation and stored for later use." The Gold Centurion ordered what it was ordered. "There is a flaw in your programming."

The Guardian Centurion drags the Cyborg out of the Command Center of the ship and into a room full of spare parts. They lay on the table top and straps her with a metal chain. As they got her restrained, A Centurion enters the room with a saw.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for your interest and your patients. To answer your question Chronus1326; Its one coherent that should come together. I won't spoil you but there is a chance the Bellerophon will be destroyed.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **BELLEROPHON**

Ensign Gloria Hernandez is on watch while all the senior officers are in a briefing. It's her first sitting on a command chair since being stationed on the ship. She dreams of being able to captain a ship in the Tau'ri Alliance Navy and explore strange new worlds and galaxies. Being fresh out of the Academy rook and it's her first time in command while the senior staff are being brief by a handsome young man, there bounds to be a mistake since all the instrument and equipment are new and won't stop dreaming about William Adama.

A few feet to her left is Ensign Ry'nac, A Jaffa transfer from the Tau'ri Alliance Protectorates Services; his expertise in Sensors made him an ideal candidate for Bellerophon bridge officers. He jumps at the chance of not being stuck in an Tau'ri Alliance Naval outpost scaring off pirates and marauder with a scripted line or be on the front line. He was bored while the ship is cloaked; nobody can see the ship as far as his concern.

He notices a large armada of ship massing a 5000 kilometers from the Nebula on sensors, he thought it was the Colonial Fleet but it's actually it's the Cylon. Instead of putting the ship on alert, he focuses on the Ensign sitting on the command chair.

"Hey Hernandez."

"Yes Ry'Nac"

"You have someone special where you from?" Ry'Nac ask. He is very interested in getting to know her personally.

Gloria thought for a second. She never thought about dating a Jaffa or any of the crewmembers aboard the ship. The Alliance Navy have very strict rules about fraternizing while on duty nor will she break it.

"I have my eye on someone." She stated.

She has her eyes on William Adama, she would like to be in relationship. Right of now, she place her personal relationship on a back burner and focus on her career in the Navy. She looks at his console and tells to check his sensor reading.

The Jaffa checks his console that gave him a discernible look to alert the senior officer that a large armada of crafts belonging to the Cylon is entering the Nebula. He transferred the sensor reading to the holographic projection.

"What the hell?"

"Status on the cloak?" she ask the female Operations officer.

"Cloak is running optimal at ninety-seven percent by Alliance standard."

"What do you mean it's running optimal at ninety-seven percent?"

The Jaffa checks his sensor logs that made him curse in Ga'ould.

"What is it?"

"Sensor log shows that we were scanned by a variety spectrum variance."

"In English?"

"Even though the ship is invisible to the naked eye, the Cylon was able to make out the ship's silhouette by different frequency of the light spectrum and radiation of the cloaking field."

"The cloak gives off radiation?"

"By a very low margin about 0.3 percent."

"Shit. How is it possible?" Hernandez cursed and tap on the ship's intercom. "Captain to the bridge."

It only took a few minutes for Captain Reyes, Commander Wolf and William Adama to enter the bridge. They were not far since the briefing room is to the left of the bridge next to the corridor and main elevator. The senior office relieves the junior officer from their station, only leaving two Junior officers who were task at taking command when Captain Reyes were in a meeting.

"Report!" Reyes called out and approaches the holographic display. She was looking at a large blob of ships massing thousands of kilometers away and moving towards the Nebula that separated the two border. "What am I looking at?"

"The Cylon." William Adama said with disdain over his voice.

"The Cylon detected the ship about an hour ago ma'am."

"How?" Wolf blurted out.

The Jaffa Ensign displays the reading on the display. Everyone from the Captain to the marines standing guard at the foot of the elevator gather around the holographic display. Thousands of Cylon Raiders blinking on the display as they are almost to the edge of the Nebula, knowing that they cannot survive if the Cylon were going to attack.

"Send a message to Alliance Fleet Command along with our coordinates." Reyes ordered.

The Klaxon automatically sounded, alerting the whole ship, dimming the lighting in the bridge and sending everyone to their station.

Unbeknownst to the crew, sixteen Baseships jumped in and around the Bellerophon; only to surround the cloaked vessel. They detected the vessel silhouette, but it's only a matter of time Cylon High Command orders the attack and hijacks the vessel. All sixteen ships deploy their compliment of Raiders; about 100 plus troop transport. The last Cylon Baseship to jump to the Bellerophon is the Command ship. It's is larger than any other Baseship in the Cylon fleet, having millions of Cylon Centurions waiting to take the ship by force. As it deploys thousands of its compliments of Raiders, The Cylon Gold Centurion in the Command Center have no intentions of taking the Bellerophon crew alive. High Command wants them to be studied, giving them the leniency to surrender.

"Contact the ship."

The Cylon Centurions scans the COMM unit but it's not getting any frequency coming from the ship. It tries again but no success. It took few more Centurions to suggest a different method of communication with the Bellerophon.

"Cloak vessel, surrender your ship and you will not be harmed. Cylon High Command calculated your survivability at ten percent."

Inside the Bellerophon, the senior officers are at a standstill, They knew they are FUBAR. They have never dealt with this kind of situation before. Tau'ri Alliance Fleet Command handbook doesn't have the section that says IN CASE YOU ARE BEING SURROUND BY AN OVERWELMING FORCE.

"Fleet Command responded." One of the COMM officers yelled out.

"How long will they be here?"

"Ten minutes out." The male COMM officer gave the estimate time of arrival.

"Ten minutes?" Captain Reyes repeated. Fleet Command didn't expect for the Bellerophon to be in a hostile situation. It will take time for them to find a battle group not on patrol or engage in battle with the remnants of the Wraith or Lucian Alliance pirates. "Who is coming to our aid?" She ask.

"Your 501 Stryker group, lead by Admiral James Reyes." The young make COMM officer said.

"Is that your husband's battle group?" Wolf acknowledged. He met the Admiral once at the christening of the Bellerophon before he was beamed away for a secret mission.

"Ma'am, we are picking radio transmission from the Cylon."

"What are they saying?"

" _Cloak vessel, surrender your ship and you will not be harm. Cylon High Command has calculated your survivability at ten percent."_

 _Ten Percent?_ Captain Reyes did not like that odds nor will she surrender the ship to the Cylon. She approaches the Communications station and lays a hand on the shoulder of a young male officer. She has to buy sometime for reinforcement to come to the rescue.

"We need to buy some time for reinforcements."


End file.
